


Noche de Guardia

by Sapphireth (rrmerlan)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrmerlan/pseuds/Sapphireth
Summary: Helada y sola en el colchón que comparte con Jaime en el Muro, Brienne se mueve entre el sueño y la vigilia. Cuando Jaime vuelve de su guardia, ¿lo que sucede es sueño o realidad?





	Noche de Guardia

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero agradecer a Damablanca por su inestimable ayuda a la hora de sacar este fic adelante. Por ser una extraordinaria beta, y antes que eso, por ser una excelente anfitriona y darme la bienvenida a este maravilloso fandom.

Brienne nunca había sentido tanto frío en toda su vida. En su isla sureña, las bajas temperaturas se combatían con trabajo, una buena manta y un fuego en el hogar. Pero en el Muro, en las noches de invierno se congelaba hasta el fuego, y las mantas de lana de oveja norteña no eran suficientes para sacarse el frío de los huesos.

Lo único que hacía soportable las inclemencias del tiempo por las noches era compartir el calor corporal. Bajo la perspectiva de morir congelados, apiñarse junto a otros hombres para dormir se revelaba como la única alternativa. A Brienne le habría aterrado la idea, pero ella compartía las mantas con Jaime. Era muy consciente de las habladurías, la “puta del matarreyes”, pero había aprendido a ignorarlas hacía tiempo. Ignorarlas era fácil porque Jaime también lo hacía. Y gracias a él, nadie se atrevía ya a lanzarle comentarios hirientes a la cara. Lo que hablaran a sus espaldas le traía sin cuidado.

Esa noche no eran las habladurías lo que no la dejaba dormir. Oía ruidos de otros hombres removerse, no era la única que no podía dormir. Esa noche hacía más frío que nunca, deseó poder compartir el calor con un grupo más grande de personas, quizás no debería haber rechazado el ofrecimiento de aquellas mujeres de las lanzas. Jaime tenía guardia y ella se había quedado sola en su catre.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Creía haber dormido un poco pero no había dejado de escuchar ruidos y había sido consciente del frío en todo momento, incluso había soñado. Había soñado con el calor de Jaime a su espalda envolviéndola entre sus brazos como hacía siempre, se lo había imaginado roncando con suavidad junto al oído y su aliento cálido en la nuca. Después se despertó otra vez y el calor desapareció.

Desde allí de vez en cuando se oía graznar a los cuervos de la pajarería. También Jaime se estaría helando. Había hogueras sí, pero estaba segura de que esa noche no eran una gran ayuda. 

“Podría levantarme e ir a buscarlo”, pensó, pero se arrepintió enseguida: “No, no seas estúpida”.

Era el impulso de una cría, y ella ya era una mujer. Quizás era la mujer la que deseaba apretarse contra él. Se removió en el colchón de paja y se dio la vuelta. El hueco de Jaime estaba frío. Se lo imaginó de nuevo allí junto a ella. Fuerte y cálido, hablándole entre susurros. Tan sólo el recuerdo de su voz, profunda y masculina, la hizo ruborizarse. El rubor la hizo entrar en calor y se durmió.

Tanto podrían haber transcurrido dos horas como dos minutos cuando volvió a despertar. Tenía agarrotado el cuello de dormir encogida y le dolía, intentó relajarse. Tenía que descansar, con toda seguridad habría batalla al día siguiente. Dormir no era ya una necesidad sino un deber. Jaime también necesitaba descansar y que ella le diera su calor. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma. Aunque sus manos eran grandes, no eran las de Jaime. La mano de Jaime le producía cosquilleo siempre que la rozaba, aún por encima de la ropa. Y por las noches se volvía más audaz, le acariciaba el brazo y le rodeaba la cintura.

El hueco enfrente de Brienne se llenó de calor y ella lo buscó, se acercó todo lo que pudo. Olía a hielo y a humo pero también a Jaime. Notó un peso sobre la manta y también rodeándola a ella. Sintió un aliento en la cara y abrió los ojos.

-¿Jaime?-, susurró.

Jaime puso una sonrisa de medio lado y Brienne sintió algo en el estómago.

-¿Me has echado de menos?- dijo él.

-Sí- respondió ella sin pensárselo.

Aquello pareció sorprenderlo.

-No soporto que te vayas y me dejes sola.- Volvió a hablar sin pensar, tenía sueño y tenía frío, y lo único que importaba era que Jaime estaba allí de nuevo junto a ella.

Habitualmente ella dormía dándole la espalda. Cuando Jaime despertaba acurrucado junto a ella siempre se encontraba abrazando su espalda. Había llegado a conocer la nuca de la chica, y el hueco entre su hombro y el mentón. Pero siempre de espaldas, nunca de frente. Y ahora ahí estaba ella, vuelta hacia él, buscando su calor, buscándolo a él. Su cuerpo no pudo evitar reaccionar.

Jaime la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si se hubiera puesto a bailar borracha en medio del gran salón. Pero se acercó aún más y la sujetó con fuerza con su brazo bueno. Acercó la cara y le estudió el rostro.

-Yo tampoco deseo dejarte sola.

Brienne vio que tragaba saliva. Había algo más detrás de aquellas palabras. Con los dedos que tenía apoyados sobre su pecho, ella le rozó la garganta y luego el mentón, que raspaba un poquito por la barba mal recortada. Jaime no se movía, y ella habría podido permanecer así junto a él para siempre.

-Tengo frío- dijo la chica.

Le acarició también los labios resecos, con extrema delicadeza. Podía sentir su aliento cálido. Él se acercó más y sus ojos intensos le aceleraron el pulso. Su cuerpo se hizo consciente del de Jaime, pegado a ella. 

Su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca, hasta que ya sólo pudo sentir la boca de Jaime sobre la suya. Tenía los labios agrietados pero nunca había sentido nada igual en su vida. La boca de Jaime presionaba y la obligaba a moverse, apenas si podía respirar pero no quería separarse y agradeció cuando algo cálido les humedeció los labios.

Brienne se sintió muy torpe pero intentó devolverle el beso. Entonces Jaime incrementó el ritmo, parecía que quisiera comérsela. A ella le pareció una idea deliciosa y también abrió la boca para intentar comérselo. 

La mano de Jaime le recorría la espalda causándole escalofríos, apretándola contra su cuerpo duro. Si aquello era un sueño no quería despertar. Porque era un sueño, ¿verdad? Jaime no la besaría en la vida real. Sabía que sentía afecto por ella, incluso una especie de amistad íntima. Pero los amigos no se besaban así. 

Y sin embargo estaba besando a Jaime. Y las sensaciones que le provocaba eran muy reales. Abrió los ojos, allí estaba él. 

-Jaime-, dijo entre besos. Él se detuvo. Se retiró un poco y la miró con cautela esperando lo que fuera a decir. Pero Brienne sólo sintió un rubor intenso extenderse por su cuello hasta el pecho, y la lengua seca.

-Perdona- dijo él-, cuando me has acariciado así no he podido resistirme.

Brienne abrió mucho los ojos.

-Oh, Dioses, yo... no pretendía...

La sonrisa de Jaime no fue burlona sino cálida y sincera.

-Te aseguro que ha sido lo más dulce y tierno que nadie ha hecho nunca por mí. Y puedes volver a hacerlo siempre que quieras.

Aquella respuesta fue muy reconfortante. No recordaba haberlo oído usar antes ese tono amable, casi tierno, con ella. No sabía qué decir pero quería que él supiera que le agradecía mucho su delicadeza.

-Tú también puedes- comenzó a decir en un susurro, y Jaime no necesitó más permiso que aquello para volver a besarla.

Fin


End file.
